


Santa Baby

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [16]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “Daddy, Papa look it’s Santa! Izzy look at Santa!”OrCake take their kids to meet Santa





	Santa Baby

“Izzy are you excited to see Santa?” Luke asked the baby as he quickly changed his diaper and dressed him. The baby gurgled a response and Luke smiled happily at her. He leaned down to kiss Izzy’s tummy and the infant squealed happily and grabbed Luke’s hair. He heard a yell of “DADDY,” from downstairs and sighed quietly. He finished dressing Izzy and picked the baby up, walking slowly down the stairs to see what was going on. Calum was flipping pancakes in the kitchen and he paused when Luke walked into the room. He reached for the baby and said, “Esme requires your help apparently. I offered but she said she wants daddy’s help,” he said, taking Izzy from Luke and kissing his cheek. “Save me a pancake,” Luke said as he walked down the hall to Esme’s room. The 5 year old was pouting as he walked in and he laughed at her face. “What’s wrong baby?” He asked, kneeling down to his daughter’s height. Esme looked up with big watery eyes and said “My hair won’t work Daddy, I need to be pretty for Santa.” Luke gently wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her forehead. “Let me fix it baby, Santa’s gonna love you,” He said, gently sweeping her hair up into a bun.   
*************************  
“Daddy, Papa look it’s Santa! Izzy look at Santa!” Esme squealed excitedly, trying to drag Calum across the floor. Calum scooped her up and kissed her cheek. “We gotta wait in line baby, we can’t cut,” he said as he carried her over to the relatively short line. Luke pulled Izzy’s beanie off her little head and kissed the top of it, smiling slightly at the sweet smell of baby shampoo. Izzy yawned sleepily and Luke prayed she’d still be awake when they got to the front of the line. Luckily the line moved fairly quick and soon enough Esme was sitting on Santa’s lap babbling her Christmas list to him. Luke gently handed Izzy over for the picture and him and Calum moved behind the cameraman to get the kids to look at the camera. Izzy sat still long enough for the man to snap the picture before she started crying and reached for Luke. Luke took her back while Esme and Calum thanked Santa.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so bad at ending these fml. But Ficmas is over halfway done, thank you to everyone who’s read and left kudos/comments, I appreciate y’all so much


End file.
